


Christmas and the Black Wolf

by Hella_Meyers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_Meyers/pseuds/Hella_Meyers
Summary: Holiday time with the pack and some misunderstandings.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	Christmas and the Black Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing I wrote. I apologize for any errors, but I literally just wrote it in a couple hours. I had these thoughts while watching the show I mentioned, and I ran with it. Have fun! And happy holidays! ❤🐺

***

In Beacon Hills, there lies a big beautiful Craftsman home built on the edge of the Preserve. On this Christmas morning, the typically peaceful home was buzzing with activity as Stiles flitted around the kitchen. He checked all the lists of ingredients twice, then triple checked that all the ingredients were present before even starting on the cooking. Also in the kitchen, silently following orders from the frantic young man, was Derek Hale. He made sure he had his coffee and that he stayed hydrated while helping with the man's marathon cooking. 

It wasn't easy to create a holiday feast for a house full of werewolves. Derek knew that Stiles would be particularly unbearable today of all days. So he took the flailing and barked orders in stride, as he subtly tried to keep his husband sane. 

Slowly, he got some relief as pack and family started filtering in. Melissa and Noah were the first to arrive. Since Melissa was on cookie duty, she wanted to get there early enough to make sure all the trays were set and ready. She and the Sheriff occasionally taking turns helping with the cooking. Even forcing Stiles to take a break from time to time. 

Cora and Isaac came in a little later, setting presents under the tree and happily staying clear of the kitchen and an anxiety-riddled Stiles. Derek envied them. 

Some time later, Scott and Malia stopped in. When they came into the kitchen to greet Stiles, Scott made some offhand comment about the feast which unknowingly, to him, set Stiles off. He left Derek to deal with the fallout. 

"You know that Scott didn't mean it like that. He's the puppy who pees on your prize winning flowers. You know this about him." Derek soothed him by rubbing his shoulders and ghosting kisses over his neck.

"I love you." Stiles sighed, calming down enough to continue cooking without another melt down. 

A happy growl rumbled in Derek's chest. 

All at once, Liam, Theo, Corey and Mason stumbled in as if they planned it that way. And the last to arrive, fashionably late they would say, was Peter and Lydia.

Derek employed the "angry eyebrows of doom", to make Stiles sit when all the food was ready and had the betas carry out the food, to be served family style. As they started eating and talking, Derek noticed Stiles' leg shaking less than before and an easy smile spread across his face. He hated seeing his mate get worked into that anxious state. But he knows how important is for him to provide for his family and pack. That's one of the many things Derek loves about the younger man. His right hand slipped down the top of his thigh and rested on his knee in an effort to calm the last of his frazzled nerves. Stiles gave him a private smile and a small tender kiss of appreciation. 

The presents were opened in no time. A flurry of wrapping paper overtook the living room, which turned into a fairly tame paper ball war.

After the clean up, which Derek made sure Stiles was not a part of, they all settled down to watch some TV together. They couldn't decide on something to watch. Some wanted a Christmas theme. Others just want to watch something on Netflix. 

Stiles broke it up with his suggestion. "I know exactly what we're going to watch. I've talked to you about it in the group chat. And like 80 percent of the people here will be very happy with this decision."

He effectively ended the argument, by selecting The Witcher. Derek couldn't deny that a ripped, white haired, sword fighting Henry Cavill gave him some ideas ;)

By the lack of protest, it was obvious the feeling was mutual. 

They all settled in for the show with cookies and hot cocoa. Noah and Melissa cuddled under a blanket in the loveseat. Lydia perched in Peter's lap in the armchair. Cora and Isaac took one side of the couch, with Stiles and Derek on the other. Everyone else took a place on the floor. All paired off, and comfy. Except Theo, who had Liam practically draped over his back. Derek couldn't imagine that was very comfortable.

As the action started, there was a hush from the crowd. And a collective scent of arousal filled the air wherever Geralt was being particularly sexy, which was 95 percent of the time. It was undeniable. Even Peter seemed interested, or at least capitalized on it, his hand between Lydia's legs dangerously close to the hem of her mini skirt. But the thing that did bother him, was the amount of thick syrupy scent coming from his own mate. 

He has conceded that, yes, Henry Cavill is a beautiful man. And logically he can't fault his husband for the interest, because Derek has eyes. He totally sees the appeal. But he couldn't quite get his wolf onboard. And currently the wolf was jealous.

He tried scent marking Stiles. That helped for a bit, the younger man even let out a small moan at the contact. But the wolf wasn't convinced.

"He's so hairy." Liam remarked. "I don't know if I like that."

"That only makes him sexier." Lydia added.

Stiles lifted his mug of hot cocoa. "I'll drink to that. Mhmmm." 

Derek bit his tongue and struggled to enjoy the rest of the two episodes they watched. Stiles glanced over at him at one point but said nothing. 

When everybody began leaving, Stiles turned to Derek and gave him a look. It could only be described as a 'what the fuck' look. 

"I'm tired. Going to bed." Derek grunted. 

They were silent as they brushed their teeth and then changed into pajamas for bed. But Stiles stopped him before he pulled a shirt on.

"You're being extra Sourwolf all of a sudden." He commented, hands on Derek's broad shoulders. "What's going on?"

Derek groaned. "I'm just tired."

"And you were more cuddly than you normally are around the pack."

The wolf flopped onto his side of the bed and turned his back to Stiles. But his young husband got into the bed behind him, swinging a leg over to straddle his hips. He prodded at the immovable wall of Derek until he laid on his back. 

"Was I too amorous of the Witcher?" Stiles teased. 

Derek grunted and turned his head away. 

"Derek Hale, use your words. Can't fix something if I don't know it's broken."

The wolf rolled his beautiful green eyes before leveling his mate with a glare. "Yea, ok. I'm broken. For some reason, I can't handle you ogling someone you will probably never meet."

Stiles leaned forward and caught Derek's eye. "You are not broken, Derek. That's so incredibly normal to be a little jealous. I was kinda laying it on thick. And I can't even imagine how I smelled. I'm sorry but the parallels were uncanny and it just turned me on even more."

The wolf turned his gaze away again. "Do I even want to know what that means?"

Stiles giggled at the stern look Derek felt on his own face. His long fingers tracing over Derek's cheekbones softly.

"His muscles were like sculpted by the gods. And the chest hair. Those mesmerizing eyes. That gruff voice. The blunt way he spoke, short and to the point."

Derek's jaw clenched tighter with every attribute of the character as Stiles spoke.

"And come on, White Wolf. The similarities were so obvious. Except your wolf is black."

Derek snapped his head around at that. His eyes searching his mate's.

"The only difference is, well, you actually are a wolf which is much sexier."

The werewolf's mouth dropped open. 

"Wait. Are you saying that you thought he was hot because he reminded you of me?"

Stiles bopped him on the nose with one finger. "Bingo!"

A moment passed as Derek processed everything. Stiles mindlessly started combing his fingers through the dusting of hair on Derek's chest. The wolf could smell the rising arousal followed by the feel of his erection against his hip. 

Derek responded by firmly gripping his mate's hips. 

"Why did that bother you, though? I don't remember you ever being so jealous of me ogling other men before."

The older man pulled his eyes away from Stiles in order to think. His eyes focused on the ceiling before finally meeting the honey brown gaze. 

"I think it was just… how turned on you were, maybe?"

Stiles' eyes lit up. "I want to try something, okay?"

The werewolf nodded. 

"Show me your teeth."

Derek let his fangs drop. Stiles smirked down at him. The scent from him was that thick syrupy caramel like before. 

"And those pretty blue eyes too."

Complying, Derek shifted his eyes. Now Stiles' scent became even more intense. He even started to slowly rock himself against Derek's right hip. 

"Definitely sexier." Stiles panted. 

The wolf inside was content with this information. Derek growled as he flipped his husband onto their bed and had his way with him until he, Stiles, and his wolf were thoroughly satisfied.

Sweaty and panting, Stiles reached for his husband. "Merry Christmas, my love."

"It really was. Because of you. I love you, Stiles."

"Love you too, big guy." 

Once Stiles plopped his head on Derek's chest, he was out like a light. 

****

**Author's Note:**

> Do you see it too? I thought this as I watched it and I'm contemplating a bigger fic with a Witcher AU. What do you think?


End file.
